SillyShorts!
by Tyrne J
Summary: A collection of silliness, crammed altogether just because. Mecha marriage, groupie-bashing, and other fun stuff by t_j, her multiple personalities, and friends.
1. Sally's Discovery

[Disclaimer and Author's Notes| Gundam's not mine, but I'm writing stories about it anyway! Bwahahahaha! Ahem, and also, don't sue me, because I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
This was originally posted in the fall of 2000 (wow, two years). Repost is purely because the author feels like replacing the files that were there. I'm not as hyper now, really...]  
  
  
  
Sillyshort 1!!!   
by Tyrne_J  
  
Sally walked into the hangar. It was teatime, and it seemed as if Quatre was going to forget about it today. After asking around, and not finding the blonde pilot anywhere, she had decided that Quatre was spending some quality time with his beloved Sandrock in the hangar.   
  
  
  
Looking around, Sally spotted him on the catwalk, between Deathscythe and Sandrock, his back to her. He was reading a book, but it seemed odd to her that Quatre would stand in the middle of the catwalk to read a book.   
  
  
  
"Quatre?" She stepped closer, but stopped short as she overheard what he was saying.   
  
  
  
"And will you, Deathscythe, take Sandrock to be your lawfully-wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
  
  
"Eh, Quatre - "  
  
  
  
He whirled around and pinned Sally with a glare. "Shh! Can't you see they're getting married?"  
  
  
  
End  
  
[*This is the product of picking two random characters, then adding another, or two others, and trying to make a story out of it all. Surprisingly, there was hardly any caffeine or sugar at all, but maybe it was the residual effect of passing the "test of the week" ^_^*] 


	2. Two Leos

[Disclaimers and Author's Notes| Gundam's not mine, but I'm writing stories about it anyway! Bwahahahaha! Ahem, and also, don't sue me, because I'm not making any money off of this. I'm also running out of funny disclaimers...damn I also don't own any rights to Britney Spears' songs nor the Macarena. So you guys don't sue me either. ^_^  
  
10.14.2 note| replaced because I wanted to clean out some of the extraneous junk.]  
  
  
  
SillyShort2!!! by tyrne_j  
  
  
  
Two Leos stood guard near an OZ base, their pilots holding casual conversation as the patrolled the south side. Suddenly, the two Leos stopped, looked around.  
  
  
  
"Do you hear that?" Leo1 said, scanning his area.   
  
  
  
"Yeah. What was - " Leo2 started, when he was interrupted by a beep. "Oh my god! What is - it's Units 01 and 02!"  
  
  
  
The Gundams Wing and Deathscythe appeared before the Leos, brandishing their weapons threateningly.   
  
  
  
"It - It's - " Leo1 started, but was cut off when both Leos exploded, leaving only unsalvageable parts lying outside the OZ base.  
  
  
  
Duo was furious. "Damn it, Heero! Why did you have to go and do that?" He slammed the ancient remote control down in the cockpit of Deathscythe and fumed. "K'so, you just had to play Britney Spears before I even had a chance to mess with them. It's just not fair!"  
  
  
  
Heero wasn't listening. Inside Wing, the cockpit was blasting out "Oops, I did it again" at max volume, just barely covering the pilot's maniacal laughter and singing.   
  
  
  
Duo stewed and pouted down at the remote control. "Man, and I wanted to see them dance the Macarena..."  
  
  
  
End 


	3. Epyon Fights Zero!

[Disclaimers and Author's Notes: Gundam's not mine, but I'm writing stories about it anyway! Bwahahahaha! Ahem, and also, don't sue me, because I'm not making any money off of this. as this is the usual disclaimer for the SillyShorts, I'll just put this one up top, write the fic, and write any additional disclaimers at the bottom. So you have to read it all the way through, to find out whether you can sue me or not. Also, specific disclaimers tend to be spoilers, and we wouldn't want that, would we? ^_^  
  
10.14.2 note| As stated in Chapters 1 and 2, I'm cleaning up what parts of this series are posted on ff.net. If you've seen these before, and are wondering why they're being shown as updated, that's why. Nothing substantial has been changed... sorry.]  
  
SillyShort3!!!  
By Tyrne_J  
  
  
Epyon faced Wing Zero in a fierce battle in space. The battleship Libra hung in the background, it's metal exterior gleaming and reflecting the dim starlight.   
  
Zero discarded its beam cannon for the light saber, and charged Epyon, its vernier engines at full power. A primal scream ripped through the commlinks as Zero attacked, knocking aside Epyon's whip to plunge the saber in.  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!"  
  
"Nooooooo!" The Epyon barely dodged the attack, twisting aside just in time. Its own light saber appeared, and it moved away to regain its balance. "I'll get you, Zero!"  
  
The two Gundams floated apart for only a moment, then clashed together, the sabers deflecting each other, sending off sparks each time they came together.   
  
"Bwahahahaha, you can't catch me, Epyon! I'm the space-psycho man!"  
  
"Arrgh!" The Gundams clashed together again, sending more sparks flying. The two once again broke apart, a short truce between them.  
  
"Aahh, I see your saber is as big as mine!"  
  
Irked, Noin whirled around from watching the battle on the main screen of the PeaceMillion, fixing Howard and Duo with a menacing glare.   
  
"Will you two stop that?!!" Greeted with silence, she turned back to watching the battle, muttering, "Sheesh, just because we lost all communications with them..."  
  
End1  
  
  
  
There was another break in the battle.  
  
"Epyon, I am your father."  
  
"Duo!!"  
  
  
  
End2  
  
[Additional Disclaimers: because I'm too lazy to put it up top but I would have enough energy to put in a note in the disclaimer - kind of contradictory, ne? I don't own Star Wars, Spaceballs, and any other reference I may have used in this fic. Sorry, don't have the money for a lawsuit - please don't sue me...] 


	4. The Infamous Laptop

[Disclaimer and Author's Notes| Gundam's not mine, but I'm writing stories about it anyway! Bwahahahaha! Ahem, and also, don't sue me, because I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
10.14.2 note| See the previous chapters about the repost. Very sorry.]  
  
SillyShort4!!!  
By Tyrne_J  
  
Taptaptaptaptap ~ Heero worked away at his laptop, ignoring the late-night hours as he continued his mission. The screen glowed eerily on his intent face, softly reflecting neon green letters over his features.   
  
The glow irritated Duo, who was trying to get at least one good night's sleep during his stay at the school with Heero. The constant tapping wasn't making anything better, and neither was the occassional "Hn." and "Mmmm..."   
  
Duo rolled over, pulling a pillow over his head to muffle the noise. Man, why can't Heero do all that stuff tomorrow? I did my research for the mission at school - why didn't he do that?   
  
Taptaptaptap--taptap--taptaptaptap ~ Duo ground his teeth, then sat up, glaring at the other pilot. "Hey, Heero, do you mind doing that tomorrow? I mean, some people would like to get to sleep."  
  
"Then go to sleep." Heero didn't even look back. He continued to type, pausing every once in a while to think for a minute.   
  
Why that - Then Duo smiled. "Hey, Heero, whatcha writin'? Let me see!" With that, he jumped off his bed and leaned over the Japanese boy's shoulder, peering closely for a view of the screen. "Hey, that doesn't look like mission research!"  
  
"Get off!" Heero nearly roared, shoving Duo away. "Can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
The braided one put on a hurt look. "But I just wanted to see."  
  
It was four in the morning, and who could resist Duo's "pretty-please" pouting face? Heero hesitated, and Duo moved in for the kill, pushing the other pilot aside to take a look at the screen. He scanned the screen, eyes widening as he read its contents.   
  
By the time Heero had regained control of the situation and pushed the American back, Duo's eyes had widened to their fullest. Heero scowled back at him, waiting for the other pilot to make his move. Duo only gaped for a moment, then,   
  
"Heero, you write GundamWing fanfiction?!?!"  
  
End1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scowl. "..."  
  
" - And it's 3x4,too!"  
  
The scowl deepened. "Duo, you better not - "  
  
"You kidding? I love those! What else have you written?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Eh, what's...er...this...oh...umm..."  
  
"Oh...shit..."  
  
"What the hell??!!! HEERO!!!"  
  
End2  
  
  
[Additional Disclaimers| I don't own any fanfiction authors, I don't claim to own them, I am one myself. So nobody sue me please, for I am not making money off of the use of fanfiction's name...^_^*] 


	5. Just Another Battle

[Disclaimer and Author's Notes| Gundam's not mine, but I'm writing stories about it anyway! Bwahahahaha! Ahem, and also, don't sue me, because I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
10.14.2| Replaced chapter. See previous chapter notes.   
  
If you're wondering what I was thinking when I wrote these, send me your suggestions - I don't really remember much, except that there was a lot of sugar. ^_^]  
  
  
SillyShort5!!!  
By Tyrne_J  
  
Yet another attack on an OZ base. Trowa noted this in his log onboard Heavyarms and turned to greet the oncoming Aries units with rapidfire.   
  
Rattatattatatatta- An Aries exploded. KaBoom!   
  
Trowa checked his ammo. Click. Still a few more rounds left.  
  
Whooosh! Crackle-crackle-froom - Beside Heavyarms, Shenlong roasted several ground troops with its insanely long-distance flamethrower. Trowa gave an unseen nod to Wufei, and they continued to fight, listening to the OZ pilots scream in fear over the open commlink.  
  
"Ahhh! It's a Gundam! WE must - " Kaboom!   
  
"What the - Argh! - zzzt!" Static. Hissss...  
  
Clomp. Clomp. Clomp. Clomp -   
  
"Agh!" Hiss - boom! - Turn.  
  
Rattatatatatatatata -   
  
Whooosh - slice!  
  
Thunk. Clomp. Clomp. Clomp.   
  
Chicachicachicachica Damn, out of ammo.  
  
Click. Slice. Clang! Clomp -   
  
chicachicachicachicachicachicachicachica  
  
"Ack! It's a Gundam! - "  
  
"Ack! It's a Gundam! - "  
  
"Agh!"  
  
"Agh!"  
  
"No!-"  
  
"zzt!"  
  
Clomp. Clomp. Clomp. Clomp -   
  
chicachicachicachica -   
  
Frooom - swish!   
  
fweomp - squeak! Fweomp - squeak!  
  
Trowa stopped for a minute. "Why do I have my windshield wipers on?" Wait, why do I even have windshield wipers?  
  
Wufei also paused. "Whoa." He looked around at the now-silent battlefield, then across several fallen Leos at Unit 03.   
  
"Now that was weird."  
  
The two Gundams moved off into the sunset, their mission accomplished.  
  
Clomp. Clomp. Clomp. Clomp.  
  
End  
  
[Additional Disclaimers and Notes| Nope. I don't own the Volvo commercial or anything like that - was that a Volvo commercial? Hmmm...please correct me if I'm wrong...In anycase, I don't own it, and I was just using it for entertainment purposes only. Please don't sue. ^_^] 


	6. Zero Fights Epyon!

[Disclaimer and Author's Notes| Gundam's not mine, but I'm writing stories about it anyway! Bwahahahaha! Ahem, and also, don't sue me, because I'm not making any money off of this.   
  
10.14.2| Replaced chapter. Yupyup.]   
  
SillyShort6!!!  
By Tyrne_J  
  
Epyon and Zero were engaged in battle, again. Heero grit his teeth as Zero charged the two-headed dragon, pulling out the energy saber to slice through Epyon's arm.   
  
He's too close! Zechs tried to block the saber, but there was no time -   
  
Out of nowhere, a shield from a nearby Virgo interrupted the attack, somehow causing several circuits in both the Gundams and the shield to interact violently. A brilliant light swept through all three, then the shield was floating off into space again, minding its own business.  
  
Zero paused for a second, then noticed Epyon and attacked again.  
  
Too close! Epyon raised its arm to block the saber, but there was no time -   
  
"Heeero! Brother!!!" A familiar voice rang out over both Gundams' commlinks. The saber stopped just short of searing through Epyon's arm.   
  
"Please," Relena pleaded from her seat on the passing civilian shuttle, "Please stop fighting. I hate it when I see the two men I love fight." Stressed, she broke down crying, her sobs echoing over the open link.  
  
"...Nina?" Heero's voice cracked over the link, and Relena nearly choked.   
  
"Nina?" Zechs echoed, and both Gundams turned to face the shuttle. "You fell in love with him? This ensign from the Federation?"  
  
Heero choked over the line. "G-Gato! I'll kill you!"   
  
"Eh...." Relena was in a state of shock. "What's going on - W-Who's Nina?"  
  
Zero made a mad tackle for Epyon, and the battle began. Again.  
  
End1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Another Gundam appeared beside the shuttle, and Relena looked out the window to see Deathscythe watching Epyon and Zero beat each other up.   
  
"Hey, aren't you guys done yet?" Duo called over the commlink.  
  
Kou- er - Heero turned, saw DeathScythe. "Keith! Get out of here! Warn the Lieutenant!"  
  
"...Huh? Hey, Relena, has that guy been smoking or something?...er...Relena?...Hello?...Anybody there?...Aww, com'on..."  
  
No answer. Over the link, Duo thought he heard a vague thump.  
  
And the battle continued.  
  
End2  
  
  
[10.14.2| In other news, this fic won't make too much sense if you haven't seen Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. Since Cartoon Network's shown the series since I first wrote this, I wonder how many people caught the reference.]  
  
[Additional Disclaimers: Gundam's not mine - hey, wait! I already put that in my disclaimer up there!] 


	7. The Violin Plays On...

Disclaimer:Gundam's not mine, but I'm writing stories about it anyway!Bwahahahaha!Ahem, and also, don't sue me, because I'm not making any money off of this.Additional Disclaimers are placed at the bottom, so as not to spoil the surprise, if there is any... ^_^

t_j:First off, I'm going to thank all you peeps for the reviews!I'm really happy!Second off, I think this may be the last of the SillyShorts for about a few days...*I'm close to losing my humor muse, and my fanficcie friend Dragoni says that I should be careful not to write without my humor muse, so as not to make the SillyShorts lame as they go on - I think that's a good idea, don't you?*But!Not to worry!I'll try to keep the series going!I'm so glad you like them!Eh, on a third note, I think I'll actually be submitting something serious sometime...my drama muse is trying to make a comeback...And, on a fourth note - wait, I don't have a fourth note to make!Oh, well!Read onwards, peoples! ^_^*

SillyShort7!!!:by tyrne_j

Quatre was playing the violin again.Trowa could hear him from his perch on the Winner mansion rooftop; he had been waiting for l4's famed "Colony Sunset", when he heard the familiar song.

Trowa considered missing the artificial environmental show to join the performance below him._Quatre needs someone to accompany him..._His flute sat beside him in its case, waiting to be taken out, and he eyed it carefully.Making his decision, Trowa took out the flute and assembled it, ready to join Quatre's playing while still sitting on the roof.

Just as he put the mouthpiece to his lips, however, the violin gave an awful screech, and he almost dropped the flute to cover his ears. _What the - ?_The violin continued to screech loudly, along the same melody as before, but horribly raspy and out-of-tune.

"Gah!"Trowa's musician ears began to bleed, and he whimpered._This is the same song...Quatre's never played like this before...What happened?_

The song reached its climax, and the violin rose to meet the challenge, shrieking out like nails on a chalkboard.

Dorothy stopped playing and pulled the earplugs out of her ears.She then turned and gazed expectantly at her tutor, who had begun to scream pathetically in the middle of her performance.

"Don't I play superb, Quatre?I think I like this piece.I'll play it every night."

Quatre could only whimper and rub his ears harder, curling up tightly as if to prevent even further assault from Dorothy's playing.The blond girl looked confused for a moment, then heard something else.

"Funny, I think I hear screaming..."

End

t_j:^_^*Like the others, I just picked some familiar scene...the colony sunset?Well, uh, ::shrugs:: ..there had to be _some_ reason Trowa was sitting on the roof...kind of lame, huh?Anyway, you know that drill...r+r, and thanks for reviewing!I'm _so_ happy you like the SillyShorts!::beams idiotically, goes into hyper mode::Haha!!!Wheee!!!!!

Additional Disclaimers: because I'm too lazy to put it up top but I would have enough energy to put in a note in the disclaimer - kind of contradictory, ne?Umm....I guess there's not really something else I have to write a disclaimer for...oh, well...


	8. Relena's Chauffeur

Disclaimer:Gundam's not mine, but I'm writing stories about it anyway!Bwahahahaha!Ahem, and also, don't sue me, because I'm not making any money off of this.Additional Disclaimers are placed at the bottom, so as not to spoil the surprise, if there is any... ^_^

t_j:I'm baaaaaack!!::cue scary music::Anyway, I was out on a little vacation-kind of thing, and I was having fun.So, are you people having fun, too?heehee... my humor muse also came back sometime ago, but doesn't seem to want to stay for long periods of time...-_-;;

SillyShort8!!!:by tyrne_j

Duo kicked at a stray can in the street, only slightly miffed.Heero and Trowa had left the bowling alley early, without even bothering to tell him when they were leaving. 

"Huh, guess they don't like bowling."Duo nearly had to drag them away from their Gundams, begging and pleading for them to relax and have fun, and then, they just sat on the bench while he rolled gutterball after gutterball.

"And when I _finally_ get a strike, they leave.What a bunch of antisocial - "He stopped, hearing an approaching car, and turned, ready to flag whoever it was down for a ride."Hey - "

The pink car rolled up next to Duo, and Relena stuck her head out from the back seat window."Duo!It's been a long time!Do you need a ride?"

The Deathscythe pilot grinned._What luck!_"Yeah, sure!"He was about to open the passenger door, when he noticed Relena's driver."Hey, Pargan!Long time, no see!"He raised a hand in greeting, but the driver only smiled, bobbing his head up and down, his eyes creased closed in the usual way.

"Hello, Mr. Maxwell.Nice to hear from you again."

Duo grinned, and hopped in.The car started moving again, and they rode in silence for several minutes.

After a while, Duo grew tired of the quiet ride, and turned in his seat."Hey, Pargan, what color are your eyes?I never seem to notice them."

The older man chuckled."You are a very humorous boy, Mr. Maxwell.You know I don't have any eyes."

Duo nearly choked."W-what??!!"

"You didn't know that, Duo?"Relena asked from the back seat."I thought maybe Heero or Dorothy told you.I'm sure one of them did."She giggled lightly."You really are silly, you know, joking like that."

Relena and Pargan laughed heartily at such a wonderful joke, but Duo only whimpered.

"I want out..."

End1

A semi passed the pink car, heading the other way.Pargan lifted his head."I think I hear a semi."The car drifted to the left, and the semi grazed the side of the car, knocking off a rearview mirror.

"A little more to the right, Pargan."Relena said calmly, and Duo fainted dead away.

End2

t_j:Just a little something...::shrugs::hope you like...^_^As usual, r+r, and I'll try to find think up some other good stuff for you people!

Additional Disclaimers: because I'm too lazy to put it up top but I would have enough energy to put in a note in the disclaimer - kind of contradictory, ne?Uh...no disclaimer here, either...I think...


	9. And Onto Other News...

Disclaimer:Gundam's not mine, but I'm writing stories about it anyway!Bwahahahaha!Ahem, and also, don't sue me, because I'm not making any money off of this.Additional Disclaimers are placed at the bottom, so as not to spoil the surprise, if there is any... ^_^

t_j:^_~I'm still here, and writing!And during an all-nighter GW marathon, too!And running high off of Sunkist orange soda!::evil laughter::Bwahahahahaha!Ahem, go ahead, I'll catch up with you later...

SillyShort9!!!:by tyrne_j

It was evening at the Winner mansion, and the five pilots were taking the night off, enjoying dinner with Noin, Sally, and Catherine.Catherine was serving her own favorite dish, soup, and Sally had prepared several international dishes, to account for each pilot's different tastes.

Out in the living room, the big-screen TV was left on during a local news broadcast, so that the diners could hear while eating.Catherine had disapproved of the idea, but Sally had been insistent on leaving the volume up for her favorite TV show after the broadcast.

"Mmm, this is good soup,"Quatre said as he savored Catherine's special soup."What did you put in this soup, Catherine?"

The circus performer only smiled and replied, "I can't tell; it's a secret, Quatre."She continued to ladle out her special soup to the others, and moved to sit down next to Noin."My very own secret."The smile grew wider for a second, then returned to its normal width as she tasted her own soup.

"Hey, do you hear that?"Duo cocked his head, listening."I think there's an important announcement on the TV."

"Hm?"The others listened as an announcer continued.

"...and due to lack of customer response to the product, GenCo has decided to discontinue distribution of one of its products, GenCo SuperHold Hair Gel - "

"Aww, it's just another one of those companies closing down,"Duo resumed eating, trying one of Sally's dishes."Mmmm, hey, Sally, what's in this?"

"Chives and a little bit of garlic.Do you like it?"

" - and has ceased all production of the product - "

A glass hit the floor, followed quickly by the sound of choking.

Heero looked up."Something the matter, Trowa?"

"He's choking!"Quatre cried, and rushed forward to help, but a sudden howl made him turn around in surprise.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"Noin howled, and stood up, knocking away her soup and chair.She rushed out of the room, screaming all the way.

"Eh?"Wufei asked, his spoon halfway in his mouth."What's wrong with her?"

"Trowa!What's wrong?"Quatre had turned his attention back to the tall pilot, who had straightened, and now wore a determined look on his face.

"I must go.The enemy has made its move."He pushed Quatre out of the way."Noin has the right idea.I need to buy all the hair gel before they stop selling it altogether!"

Everyone else stared as Trowa sprinted out of the room, screaming after Noin.

"Noin!Wait for meeeee!!"

End

t_j:^_^ The big-screen TV had to be there somewhere, and I went through several scenes - Relena and her infamous parties...::shrugs::oh, well, I hope you enjoyed! ^_^* Yes, I did do several SillyShorts during an all-nighter GW marathon - we got halfway through the series before deciding to call it a, well, morning...

Additional Disclaimers: ^_^*Umm, if there is such a company known as GenCo, I don't own it...nor its discontinued product, GenCo SuperHold Hair Gel.I don't own Sunkist either, for that matter...


	10. All For Treize

Disclaimer:Gundam's not mine, but I'm writing stories about it anyway!Bwahahahaha!Ahem, and also, don't sue me, because I'm not making any money off of this.Additional Disclaimers are placed at the bottom, so as not to spoil the surprise, if there is any... ^_^

t_j:::glugglugglug::Still in the middle of that marathon!*heehee!*Playing a drinking game with orange soda and making up more GW cliches to drink for is really fun!yes, very fun...

SillyShort10!!!:by tyrne_j

"Hurry up and get those suits ready!"Lietenant Colonel Lady Une ordered, her hand on her hip."Colonel Treize wants them for tonight's operation!"

She watched, glasses gleaming as her subordinates scrambled to carry out her orders.A small smile appeared on her lips as she whispered, "For you, Treize."

"Lady Une!"Nikol ran up to her, a schedule in his hand."You have a meeting with the L3 colony supervisors in about five minutes!"

The glasses came off."I'll be there in a few minutes."Lady Une turned, and smiled sweetly."For you, Treize."

The L3 colony supervisors turned and greeted her accordingly."Representative Une, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Fifteen minutes later, Lietenant Colonel Une reappeared in the mobile suit hangar, her glasses snapped back on."I want those suits ready NOW!"

Nikol stood by, watching his superior order the technicians around with an iron hand._I wonder..._He knew that Lady Une had a severe personality problem, but he was starting to wonder - _How does she change personalities so fast?Could it be because of Treize?_

He felt a twinge of jealousy."It's all for Treize..."

Back in his posh office, Treize sat back in the leather chair and fiddled with his remote control.It was working fine. The OZ leader smiled only slightly as he pushed a button.Out in the hangar, Une pulled off her glasses and sighed serenely.

Treize smiled even wider."Just like changing channels."

End

t_j:^_^*And as this was still written during the marathon, I'm kind of lacking in the writing department, but I hope you'll forgive me!~ ^_^

Additional Disclaimers: ^_^*umm, no disclaimers, I guess...but I think I should add that I don't own GW marathons or drinking games, either...


	11. Calling Heero

Disclaimer:Gundam's not mine, but I'm writing stories about it anyway!Bwahahahaha!Ahem, and also, don't sue me, because I'm not making any money off of this.Additional Disclaimers are placed at the bottom, so as not to spoil the surprise, if there is any... ^_^

t_j:To tell the truth, my humor muse has decided to come back during the marathon!So, I'm still here, coming up with these SillyShorts and still chugging on the orange soda!::continue evil laughter::^_^Yeah...

SillyShort11!!!: by tyrne_j

Relena stood at the edge of a cliff, light brown hair blowing in the wind.

"Heeeeerrooooo!"She yelled into the wind, her intent clear."Why don't you come and _kill_ meeee!"

Her words echoed into the wind, carried out to the sea as she waited for the young pilot to come.

For a while, she stood there, gazing off into the sunset.Then, impatient, she tapped her foot.

"Where is he?He should've heard me by now..."

~Heeeeerrooooo!Why don't you come and _kill_ meeee!~

Quatre looked up at the sound, and his hand moved to clutch at his chest."I think - I hear something..."He looked over, and noticed Heero beside him, intent on completing his mission.

"Heero?I think Relena's calling you..."The Sandrock pilot tapped hesitantly on Heero's shoulder, but only received a glare.

"In a moment, I'm busy."Heero tapped a few more buttons, then suddenly grew agitated."Damn!Com'_on_!"

Quatre sighed wearily."Can't you stop playing that game for one minute?"

"No."Then, "Go, go, GO!I've gotcha now!"

Another sigh."Man, I never should've given him that game..."

End1

Pargan drove up as close to Relena as he could without causing the cliff to crumble."Miss Relena?We really should go; it's five past midnight."

"Just a few more minutes, Pargan.He'll come, I'm sure of it."Relena was stubborn."Just a few more minutes..."

"Master Quatre, you need to get to sleep,"Rashid tapped on his friend's shoulder."I don't think he's going to go see her anytime tonight."

Quatre sighed, and nodded."I guess you're right, Rashid.Good night, Heero."He headed off for bed.

"Yeah!I scored forty thousand!Now, on to the next level!"

End2

t_j:Heeheee....It's kind of fun, Heero doing all sorts of stuff that don't seem to fit him...but it may get old...-_-;;But it's so much fun!^_^As usual, tell me what you think!I'll be chugging away at the orange soda!*After-marathon note:eh, yeah, I think 8 through 12 were done during the marathon...oh, well*

Additional Disclaimers: Nope.No disclaimers here, I guess...


	12. The Manager

Disclaimer:Gundam's not mine, but I'm writing stories about it anyway!Bwahahahaha!Ahem, and also, don't sue me, because I'm not making any money off of this.Additional Disclaimers are placed at the bottom, so as not to spoil the surprise, if there is any... ^_^

t_j:And the marathon goes on...^_^But!Oh, no!!!I'm almost out of orange soda!!!!Nooooooo!!!

SillyShort12!!!:by tyrne_j

"Where is that nuisance of a boy now?"The ringmaster grumbled as he stomped around impatiently.He frowned at the lions' cage and tapped his cane lightly against its bars, looking expectantly at Catherine."He's supposed to help with clean-up, and he's not here!"

"I'm sure he knows."The blue-eyed performer nodded knowingly as she prepared for dinner."He'll be here, don't worry, ringmaster."

"Hmph."The man grumped, walking away."He better get here soon.It's his turn for cleaning the lions' cage."

Catherine watched him go, and Trowa appeared beside her, also watching as the manager left.

"Catherine, I have a question..."Trowa began, and Catherine turned to face him.The boy shifted slightly, and then asked:

"Does the manager wear anything other than those show clothes?"

Catherine drew back indignantly."Of course he does!He wears - He wears - "She stopped, thought for a bit, and gave him a look."Y'know, I don't really know...But I'm _sure_ he wears something other than that suit - He should be changing out by now... "

"Catherine!Trowa!You're here!"The manager stepped back into the tent and glared at Trowa."You have work to do.Get going; the trainers need help with the lions."He adjusted his red coat and walked away.

The two performers watched the manager leave, then exchanged glances.The ringmaster still wore his show clothes, the red coat and white pants with black boots.

"I really don't think he wears anything else."Trowa decided, and Catherine had to agree.

End1

"Catherine, I have another question."

"Go ahead, Trowa."

"...Does the manager have a name besides 'manager'?"

"Errr..."

End2

t_j:...it's not as funny, but it's just something I thought needed to be pointed out.^_^*Did you notice it?

Additional Disclaimers: nope.no disclaimers here...^_^


	13. Thoughts of a Warrior

Disclaimer:Gundam's not mine, but I'm writing stories about it anyway!Bwahahahaha!Ahem, and also, don't sue me, because I'm not making any money off of this.Additional Disclaimers are placed at the bottom, so as not to spoil the surprise, if there is any... ^_^

t_j:This SillyShort was actually made possible by a contribution from SD, who has thought up several other ideas for which I will give due credit to, as soon as I write the SillyShort!^_^*Arigatoo, SD!

SillyShort13!!!:by tyrne_j

Wufei guided Shenlong through the OZ battlefield, using the Gundam's flamethrower to burn several hangars to the ground.Several Leos fired frantically at the approaching mecha, but to no avail; Nataku only swept its weapon once, and the Leos were already done for.

Dodging the Gundam's fire, an Aries paused only for a moment, temporarily out of Shenlong's range.Its pilot gasped for breath, hands shaking at the controls as he prepared for another attack.

"T-that pilot - "The OZ soldier gulped, hands gripping the controls tightly now. " - He's good - ahh - !"

From a shuttle, the commander watched the battle with interest as Shenlong's dragon arm reached out to impale several Aries at once.

"Hmmm...Interesting,"The commander observed, while behind him, his subordinates scrambled to help turn the tide of their losing battle.

"Such a brave pilot - I heard he was only a boy."He mumbled to himself, tapping absently on the controls in front of him.Somewhere to his left, several mines exploded, eliminating a significant number of the rear guard."hmmm...I wonder..."

The dragon snaked forward, capturing more mobile suits in its path.

"...I wonder..."_If he truly believes in what he's fighting for - _

Nataku noticed the shuttle, and turned to shoot it down.

"I wonder what that boy's thinking - "The commander's eyes widened only a little as gleaming claws reached for the shuttle, gouging it out with the loud groan of twisted metal.

_All his thoughts are filled with justice - _With those last thoughts, the OZ commander was consumed in the fiery explosion of the shuttle as it crashed to the ground.

In the cockpit of Shenlong, Wufei screamed out at his enemies, his voice ringing out over the open commlink.

"Go-Go, Gadget Arrrrrmmmmm!!!"

End

t_j:as usual, r+r, please!... That's all I really have to say this time. ^_^*

Additional Disclaimers: I do not own "Inspector Gadget" or its little idiosyncrasies.And in any case...It's all SD's fault!Honest!Really!- ^_^*Don't sue either of us, anyway.


	14. For the Love of Relena

Disclaimer:Gundam's not mine, but I'm writing stories about it anyway!Bwahahahaha!Ahem, and also, don't sue me, because I'm not making any money off of this.Additional Disclaimers are placed at the bottom, so as not to spoil the surprise, if there is any... ^_^

t_j:Anou...a note on that S-Factor fic I sent in a bit back...I kind of came up with 3 endings for that fic - I don't think I'll be writing a sequel^_^;;Gomennasai!*that is, of course, unless I find a good way to continue it...^_~

SillyShort14!!!:by tyrne_j

The Gundam pilots sat in the rec room on the peacemillion, resting after a tough battle with the White Fang's Virgos.Wufei and Quatre were engaged in a quiet game of chess, while Duo snacked on sandwiches beside them.Trowa stood behind Quatre, sipping from a glass as he watched the game along with Duo, and Heero sat against the wall, behind both Duo and Wufei, his eyes closed and arms crossed.

Duo took a bite out of his sandwich and tilted his head back."Hey, Heero, watcha doin'?"

"Hn," was the Zero pilot's only reply, which only prompted Duo even more.The braided boy pushed his chair back and stood up, turning to stare at Heero for a moment.Heero maintained his position against the wall, ignoring Duo.

Finally, Duo grinned."I bet you're thinking of that girl, what's-her-name - "

"Relena."The Japanese pilot supplied, and Duo pounced on it, eyes shining.He jabbed a finger at the other boy.

"I knew it!You have the hots for her, don't you?"When Heero didn't answer, Duo facefaulted."You really like her?!I was only kidding!"

Quatre looked up from the gameboard while Wufei made his move."What?Heero, you're serious?"

"..."Heero frowned a little, and his eyes seemed to close tighter than they were before.His jaw twitched a little."I didn't say - "

"Relena Peacecraft?"Wufei glanced back at the two pilots behind him, his eyes narrowing."That annoying onna seems to be everywhere, but she's all talk.I don't like her at all."

Trowa nodded in agreement."I have to agree with Wufei;from what I've seen, she's too possessive of you, Heero."

"Now, wait a minute, guys,"Quatre spoke up quickly, "Aren't we being a little judgmental?I mean - "

"_'We _'?!_You_ too, Quatre?"Duo gaped at the blonde, and Heero actually opened his eyes to stare, but then Deathscythe's pilot whirled back on him."I think we all agree here, Heero.That girl is just - "

Suddenly, the door to the rec room opened, and several girls wearing uniforms rushed into the room, brandishing various weapons of torture - whips, maces, swords, etc.While the Gundam pilots stared in shock, the leader of the group held up a sword and waved threateningly at Duo with it, eyes blazing.

"How _dare_ you insult Miss Relena like that?!You must be punished for saying such disrespectful words!"

"Gah!"Wufei knocked over the chessboard and chair in his haste to get up, and reached back for his katana.Trowa choked, the glass dropping from his fingers to shatter on the floor.Quatre and Duo both scrambled to a corner, and Heero's eyes widened to their fullest as all the pilots registered the sight.

"Oh, no - "

"It's - "

"The Relena groupies!"

"Get'em, girls!"

End

t_j:My opinion of Relena depends on the day, the time, and whether it's the OAV version or the TV series version - for some reason, I'm very tolerant of the OAV version.For the most part, though, she's not that bad.

SD:The groupies on the other hand...

Additional Disclaimers: None that I know of...that doesn't mean that there aren't tho - Please don't sue me, anyway...


	15. It's a Gundam!

Disclaimer:Gundam's not mine, but I'm writing stories about it anyway!Bwahahahaha!Ahem, and also, don't sue me, because I'm not making any money off of this.Additional Disclaimers are placed at the bottom, so as not to spoil the surprise, if there is any... ^_^

t_j:This one's another idea from sheidowdragon, peeps!Hope you enjoy!

SillyShort15!!!:by tyrne_j

"Sir, sensors have picked up something!"The viewing screen remained fuzzy even as radars blipped red warning dots over smaller monitors. 

"What?!It's a Gundam!"

Almost immediately, the viewing screen cleared, and the OZ soldiers gasped as a slash of green ripped through the command room, blowing everything apart in several fiery explosions.

"Agh! - zzzt-pssshhhhh..." In another control room, another OZ soldier looked up from his now-static-filled screen. 

"Sir, we just lost contact with the southern base."

"Hm?"The commander leaned over to check the map, watching as the dot that indicated the southern base disappeared from the screen.He narrowed his eyes."What was it?"He asked, already knowing the answer.

"It was a - "

The warning klaxon sounded, and another soldier spoke up."Sir!Something's coming up from the southern base, and it's moving fast!"

The commander whirled around."What is it?"

"Uh..."

"Never mind.It can't find us; we're too well-hidden.Ready the mobile suits for battle!"

On the radar screen, a red dot blipped, moving into in a blind path around the screen.The commander smirked as he eyed the dot.

"See?Now's the time to attack!It won't know what hit it!"

The soldier in front of the radar screen nodded, and continued to watch as the red dot wandered around, then moved away, gradually heading out of the radar's range.After a moment, however, he realized that he wasn't hearing any response from the mobile suits sent to attack._Wait a minute..._his eyes grew as he slowly understood what the enemy was, and he stuttered out:

"I-It's a Gundam!!!"

The commander stiffened as the soldier said the words, and he whirled back around from giving orders to look at the radar.On the screen, the red dot disappeared from the edge of range to appear right at the center of the screen.

"What the - Agh!"Everyone in the control room looked up just in time to see a streak of green energy tear through the ceiling, and within minutes, the entire hidden base was no more.

"there."Duo smiled to himself and sat back for a moment to admire his work."Thanks a bunch, whoever you were.If you hadn't said that, I wouldn't have found ya at all!"

He looked over at his radar screen even as a red blip appeared close to his position."Whoop, looks like someone else said 'It's a Gundam'!"He checked his other sensors."Yup, OZ alright.Time to get crackin'."

"It's a Gundam!" _Slash - kaboom!_

"Sheesh, these guys just never learn..."

End

t_j:Hmm...these SillyShorts _are_ getting longer, aren't they?::sigh::I guess I have to start thinking of better ways to keep it short and simple...^_^*

Additional Disclaimers: ^_^* No disclaimer, really, but some special thanks to sheidowdragon, who is just plain awesome for putting up with my procrastination on this fic!^_^*


	16. On the Stage...

Disclaimer:Gundam's not mine, but I'm writing stories about it anyway!Bwahahahaha!Ahem, and also, don't sue me, because I'm not making any money off of this.Additional Disclaimers are placed at the bottom, so as not to spoil the surprise, if there is any... ^_^

t_j:Well, just a little note:The setting may not make too much sense, but just for now, Treize is dead, and he spends his time in the afterlife making productions out of what he sees in the living world...::shrug:: Um, I guess you can just go with it for now, at least?Onegai?

SillyShort16!!!:by tyrne_j

Treize sat back in his box seat near the upper left portion of the theater, settling in for another performance.The last night was rather long, so this time he prepared.A snap of slender fingers, and a waiter appeared from the shadows behind him, carrying a bottle of wine. 

As the waiter left, Treize smiled to himself, and flicked his fingers at the stage._Let the show begin..._

A spotlight shone on the stage, revealing Relena Dorlian, dressed for a party, her light hair styled regally in an upswept do, with thin strands trickling down to her shoulders.Treize gave an approving nod to the elegant blue dress, still smiling.

Several violins started playing in the background, and Relena started swaying slowly, as if dancing.Her eyes closed, and she opened her mouth to sing.

"Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee - "

Treize twitched._What the - ?_He sat up, peering down at the stage.Relena moved her lips to form words, but the voice and words that tumbled from her lips were not hers, not hers at all.

The spotlight started to rotate, changing colors as it went, and four figures appeared behind the Peacecraft heir, making motions behind her as she walked across the stage.

"Flouncing with virginity..."Noin sang, her hands clasped to her chest. She batted her eyes at Zechs, who walked on stage to hug her from behind. Treize gagged, nearly tossing the whole glass over the railing.

"Won't go to bed 'til I'm legally wed - "Lady Une, _his very own Lady Une_, held her hands behind her back, and hung her head shyly, one foot tracing a pattern in the ground.

Dorothy Catalonia put on a shocked look."I can't! - "

"I'm Sandra Dee!"Sally Po curtseyed, just as Relena made the same motion in front of her.The colors on the stage whirled from blue to pink to green to yellow to blue again in an incessant pattern, and the six basked in the glow.

The wine glass finally slipped from Treize Kushrenada's fingers, and he stared blankly at the stage, aghast.

_What is going on?I did not arrange for _this_~_

_ _

He didn't notice when quick fingers caught the glass before it fell, and sit him back into his chair, nor when the waiter came in to take away the rest of the wine.

Behind the colonel, King Peacecraft chuckled softly and nodded toward Heero Yuy. "Enjoying the show?"

"Yes, greatly."The other man smiled."but really, who does he think he is?I mean, he shouldn't be the only one who gets the theater..."

End

t_j:This is sort of an inside joke - since I took out the introduction to the Dolphin's Cry fic; I may put that up sometime, the full version, with its intro and the story within, since it sounds like I'll have to write about that in detail later...well, um, this story might need some revision, but...oh, well...

Additional Disclaimers: I don't own Grease.And I don't know the rest of the words to that song, either...so don't bug me about it...


	17. Quatre's Discovery

Disclaimer:Gundam's not mine, but I'm writing stories about it anyway!Bwahahahaha!Ahem, and also, don't sue me, because I'm not making any money off of this.Additional Disclaimers are placed at the bottom, so as not to spoil the surprise, if there is any... ^_^

t_j:Well, this was another "pick some random characters" bit, and it kind of is a sequel to SillyShort1.^_^r+r, please!

SillyShort17!!!:by tyrne_j

Zechs relaxed his hold on the controls, sighing as he reached to rub a knot of tension in the back of his neck.In front of him, several viewscreens dimmed to darkness as the mobile suit powered down.He gazed in admiration at the dark console in front of him, letting his hands linger on the keys as he pulled his fingers away.There was no doubt about it; he loved this machine.

"Ahh, the sweet sighs of relief...Are you all right, my dear Sandrock?..."

"Huh?"Zechs blinked several times and sat up, waiting patiently as the entry hatch opened.A quiet voice was coming from right outside the cockpit, yet he knew that it wasn't addressing him."Sandrock?"

"But now you're back with your beloved, right?Ah, hello, Deathscythe!How are you and Duo toda - "The light voice halted in midsentence as the entry hatch opened even further, and Zechs suddenly felt more than out-of-place as Quatre stared wide-eyed at him from the catwalk.Far to Zechs' left, the entrance to the hangar opened, and Hilde walked in, carrying a cup of tea.

"Quatre, welcome back!I brought out some... some..."Hilde slowed to a stop as she spotted Zechs stepping out of Deathscythe's cockpit, and the cup of tea promptly tilted a little, sending the tea spilling to the floor."Uh... you're... "

There was a moment of silence as the three studied each other.Zechs shrugged a little, shifted nervously and Quatre and Hilde gaped in shock, each looking as if to fall over.Finally, Quatre cleared his throat.

"So, you're cheating on Sandrock, huh?Tell me, was it Tallgeese or Epyon?"Sandrock's pilot had gone unnervingly soft, and a gleam suddenly appeared the blonde's eyes."Or maybe, was it that _Leo_?"His fist clenched, and Quatre grinned twistedly, one eye twitching.

Zechs stepped back a little, then stopped as the Winner heir snapped out angrily, "Don't move, you conniving little _slut_!"

_Slut?_Briefly, Zechs wondered what was wrong with the Gundam pilot, but the thought fled his mind as soon as he noticed the rather large bazooka that appeared on Quatre's shoulders within the space of a second.Instead, the thought was: _Where did that bazooka come from?_

"Uh, Zechs Marquis?"Hilde cleared her throat."I think you'd better run."

End1

"... Where did that bazooka come from?"

Hilde twitched."Don't you get it?_Quatre's gonna kill you!_"

_Click._Gleam."Prepare to die, Lightning Count."

"Gotta go.Bye."Zechs ran out the door, his cape miraculously avoiding getting caught as the door slammed shut.Quatre grinned evilly, turning his focus on Hilde.

"You spilled the tea."_Click._

"Don't you even dare."

"Oh.Okay."The bazooka disappeared, and the two stared at each other for another moment.

"Uh... call me crazy, but - "

"What exactly was Zech Marquis doing in Deathscythe's cockpit?"

"My question exactly."

End2

"..."

_Click._Gleam."But he made Deathscythe cheat on Sandrock!For that, he _must pay_."

"Quatre... _QUATRE!PUT THE BAZOOKA DOWN!!"_

eND3

t_j: ^_^Sorry, didn't know how to end this - there was just so much I wanted to do to finish it, but...::shrug::oh, well... hope you enjoyed! 

Additional Disclaimers:Um... I don't own the rights to bazookas or tea.Well, no specific brands were mentioned, but I just thought to add that in anyway.


	18. Not From the Random Number Generator...

Disclaimer:Gundam's not mine, but I'm writing stories about it anyway!Bwahahahaha!Ahem, and also, don't sue me, because I'm not making any money off of this.Additional Disclaimers are placed at the bottom, so as not to spoil the surprise, if there is any... ^_^

t_j:::sigh::I forgot what I was intending to write for this one, but I thought up something else for it instead.^_^Hope you like!I might threaten a sequel to this nonsense!::evil laughter::

SillyShort18!!!:by tyrne_j

Sunny morning.Winner mansion-house-thingy, inside.

4:::yawn::Ah, what a great da - what the - ?AAHHH!

3:::runs in::What's wrong, Qua - uh...

1 now beside 3 and 4.

1:We've been reduced from fully-described characters to numbers.

5 on side of fic.

5:I don't like this.::injustice look::

2 running in background

2:NOOOOOO!!!My braid's gone!

4:So what do we do now?

5:Who did this to us?!

3:The author probably got lazy.But we can't think about that now.We have a mission.

Outside.

5:::in 05:: This is stupid.

1:::in 01:: We still have the mission.

4:::in 04:: I want Sandrock back!

2:::in 02:: I want my braid back!

3:::in 03:: ...

03:What I wanna know is how I can kick OZ butt when I'm just a number...

End1

A1:Gah!The Gundam Number 03 beat me!

03:...How?

End2

t_j:This came from reading online comics and running into the occasional "artist gets lazy and draws stick-figure" strips.Sorry, it just had to be written, and on occasion, there may be some sequels, just because I tend to be pretty lazy, which is also why this story isn't too much of a story.^_^;; A1 is actually some Aries unit, and I'm sure you can figure out the rest of the numbers. ^_^

Additional Disclaimers: I do not own online comics - they belong to their respective owners, who have had their own lazy days.I would list them all, but I'm also too lazy to do that^_^At least I never had a deadline to meet, which probably makes me worse^_^


End file.
